


Working Late

by jrugg



Category: Gracepoint (TV), Monte Carlo (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett is stuck working late when he gets a pleasant surprise from Alicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> When David Tennant gifsets get too distracting, this is what happens.

The sound of his office door opening startled Emmett. Everyone else in the precinct had left hours ago but, as lead detective, he couldn’t bring himself to go home when he still had open leads to follow. He hadn’t heard a sound other than his own rustling papers in so long that the creaking of the door hinges seemed exceptionally loud.

His eyes shot up toward the door and his face widened in a smile when he saw who was there.

“Alicia. Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? What are you doing here doll?”

His beautiful girlfriend held up the plain white paper bag she held in her hand.

“I hadn’t heard from you since lunchtime and considering it’s going on almost ten at night, I figured you could use some dinner.”

Emmett groaned, looking at the time on the bottom right corner of his computer screen for the first time since the sun went down. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

“God Leese, I’m sorry. I should have called you. I just lost track of time.”

“It’s okay. I know how important this case is to you.”

Alicia set the bag down on his desk and went to stand in front of him. Emmett spun his chair to the side and wrapped his arms around her hips, his fingertips on her bum.

Alicia placed her hands on his shoulders and gently massaged them.

“You’ve been so tense lately,” she said softly, her thumbs grazing up and down his neck. “I thought a little visit might help you to relax.”

Then, before Emmett could fully comprehend what she was doing, Alicia sank to her knees in front of him and began to undo his trousers. She pulled down the zipper, the sound almost as loud as Emmett’s suddenly labored breaths, and reached into his boxer shorts. She pulled him out and stroked him a few times, making him hard for her.

“Alicia,” he groaned, staring down at the ginger beauty between his legs. “You don’t have to-”

“Ssh,” she admonished, her thumb running over the head of his cock while she held him loosely in her fist. “Let me do this for you.”

Emmett’s head fell backward and he slumped down in his chair with a great heaving breath as Alicia took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head before lowering her mouth further on him. Her head bobbed up and down, in tandem with the stroking of her fist.

“Fuck,” Emmett moaned. His left hand reached toward her, his fingers tangling in her thick wavy red hair. He wanted to tug on it so bad but this whole relationship was still so new that he didn’t know if she would like that and like hell was he going to risk doing something she disliked when her warm wet mouth was sucking him so lusciously.

Alicia’s free hand went under his shirt, toying with the soft hairs low on his stomach before grazing up and down his chest. Emmett breathed deeply, unable to stop the moans and expletives coming from his lips, especially when Alicia matched him moan for moan, sending vibrations and ripples of pleasure all along his cock.

Then, her mouth opened wider and she took in the full length of him, her nose nestled against his pubic bone.

“Oh fuck, Alicia. Fuck yes,” Emmett growled, both of his hands now knotted in her hair. “Feels so good. Don’t stop doll.”

Alicia looked up at him, her long eyelashes fluttering. Her cheeks were hollowed and her mouth was so tight and warm and she was moaning on him and oh God-

“Leese, I’m gonna come.”

His breathing turned into quick short gasps; she did not pull away from him and he was coming in her mouth, hot bursts that she swallowed greedily.

When she had swallowed every last drop of him, she released him from her mouth. She stood up, her knees shaky from being on the hard floor, but she still smiled. Her legs straddled him and she yanked at his tie, pulling his lips to hers.

Emmett kissed her for all he was worth, parting her lips with his tongue and invading her mouth. He didn’t even mind the salty tang on her tongue that was purely him, if anything that made him desire her even more. He reached for the buttons of her blouse and snarled in protest when she backed away from him.

“I think you need to get back to work Detective,” she smirked.

“I can’t possibly work after that. I want you Alicia.”

Alicia walked around behind his chair and ran her hands over his chest. She leaned down and said quietly in his ear, “Finish your work darling. When you’re done, you know where to find me. And I’ll be waiting for you.”

She exited his office almost as quickly as she had entered and Emmett was left to stare at his now forgotten case notes and the bag of food that was sure to be cold by now. There was no way he could go back to trying to solve a murder case after the pleasant distraction that was his high society British girlfriend.

Instead, he tidied up his desk as best he could and shut down his computer, hoping to give Alicia enough of a head start. Because he was going to hurry home and he hoped to find her already naked because he didn’t want to waste any time returning the favor. 


End file.
